Covert Love Affair
by xloveaddictx
Summary: Augie's got a secret desire for Annie, but he's been hiding behind Liza and Tasha. Can an unexpected mission together take Annie and Augie's relationship to the next level?  rated T for flirtatious sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Augie gripped Liza's neck firmly as he pulled her into his signature, passionate embrace. Their bodies blended together, their lips made contact, and his mind was lost.

It was just another average morning at his apartment. Liza had stayed the night and Augie admitted to himself that he had once again taken full advantage of his assignment. He knew it was wrong to sleep with the renowned news reporter while he was playing her for information but with Tasha gone, and Annie just out of reach, a man had his needs.

Tasha hadn't been on his mind in a very long time. She would always have a place in his heart, but they were over now. Augie had fully accepted that he was never going to see the love of his life ever again.

He had never expected Annie Walker to come into his complicated life so soon after Tasha had abandoned it. Annie had been brought to the CIA agency early; she hadn't even finished her training before she had been sent on a real, dangerous mission. After meeting her at the front desk, he had coincidentally been assigned as her go-to tech manager for nearly every single one of her missions. They had not only become great partners, but they'd also become amazing friends.

Annie understood and trusted Augie more than anyone at the agency and he had grown more attracted to her than he cared to admit. They had a deep bond that couldn't be denied. She laughed at all his jokes and he could hear her smirks as they fluttered through the air. He also didn't have to be able to see to know she was undeniably and extremely attractive.

Augie wasn't bad looking himself. Although he was a technology department head now, he had started out as a field agent. That was until he lost his sight in a mission that had gone wrong in Iraq. Since then, he was the brains of the dangerous operations, and yet still he maintained his physique. He had a medium build with muscles that were undeniably strong and defined. He wasn't your average looking computer geek.

Annie and Augie had flirted occasionally, but nothing ever seemed to happen between them. He knew relationships within the agency were unadvised and he knew she still harbored feelings for some mystery man from her past, but Augie couldn't help but hope.

Recently, his attraction and caring for Annie had taken a new turn. He found that she always seemed to turn up in his head as he was making love to Liza. Every curve of Liza's body and every moan he forced out of her lips belonged to Annie. He imagined doing to Annie all the things he did to Liza that made her squirm underneath his gentle, yet persistent, fingertips. As he embraced Liza in the light of that crips morning air, with only the lower half of his body covered by the towel he'd grabbed after jumping out of the shower, he knew he couldn't resist his desire for Annie much longer.

He released her as the phone rang. He felt his way along the kitchen counter and reached for his phone. "Hello," he answered in his deep, beautiful ring of a voice.

"Augie, you need to come in early today. We have a new assignment that we need your help with." Joan's voice sounded calm and even. Stress never seemed to show in any his boss's features, but only Augie was able to pick up on the miniscule changes in the tone and flow of her low voice that threatened a dangerous CIA operation.

"I'll be right there," Augie said placing the slim phone back on its receiver. "I have to go," he said in Liza's general direction. He could hear her scopping up her clothes from his hardwood floor.

"Me too," she sighed, returning to his side as her heels clicked on the floor. He followed her touch as she gently kissed him. "I'll see you later," she whispered. After more heels clicking, he heard the front door slide open and shut as she left.

He slowly felt his way to the bathroom and reached into his closet. He pulled out a grey dress shirt and one of his black vests. He quickly pulled the clothing over his tight muscles as he rushed to get ready.

Once dressed, he grabbed his walking stick and laser light from the keychain hook and hurried out the front door. By the time he reached the CIA headquarters, he could tell the place was in an uproar. The sound of thousands of feet pounding around filled Augie's head as he made his way to his office.

"Augie I need you to gather all the information you have on decoding microwaves of date." Joan's voice rang through the door as he took his seat.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Illegal data transfers were detecting leaving a Senator's office. The transfer was sent to some location in China. We managed to confiscate the transfer they sent back, however it's all coded in microwaves that none of our hackers can decode. If there's anyone here who can figure out what the Chinese are saying, it's you."

Augie smirked at the compliment and pulled out his Braille computer pad. "I'm on it."

"So is Annie. She's questioning the Senator and his closest employees. When she's done, I'm sending you both into the senator's building to investigate the scene of the transfer. You'll be able to gain access to his personal computer as well so be prepared to hack through some serious government firewall."

"I'm going out into the field?" Augie said with excitement clearly ringing throughout his voice.

Joan smiled. "Yes. If there's any data or information found, you can translate it on the spot. It'll keep this investigation from getting messy if we don't have to take evidence from the scene of the crime. Perhaps this will keep the FBI off our radar. I really would like to avoid having to deal with their complaints that we once again interfered in an FBI investigation."

Augie nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Alright, we'll have a field meeting in an hour to compile our current date." Joan said before sliding the glass door to the office shut with a small clinking sound.

Augie couldn't hold back his smile as he dived into his work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annie's mind raced as she flipped through file after file. She knew she had a job to do but she couldn't focus now that she knew Ben Mercer had come back into her life. He was the only man she'd ever loved. Their fling in Sri Lanka had meant more to her than any other relationship she had ever had. The pain from his departure, which had broke her heart that morning in their beach cabin, had returned like a wave that drowned her when she had seen his beautiful face again. His eyes had bore into her soul and had brought back feelings she had buried so deeply that she was sure they'd never resurface. It hurt to think of him but she couldn't help herself, and yet somehow she was supposed to be concentrating on this new mission.

The Senator had been brought in for questioning and was waiting in the interrogation room. She gathered her papers and left her desk. The sooner she got away from her computer, the soon her mind might feel a bit occupied and distracted. She greeted the guard at the door as he unlocked the room. She waltzed inside, very professionally, and sat down across from the Senator.

He was old and grey. His beard was scruffy and the wrinkles around his eyes showed more in the dim lights then they normally should. He was wearing a well tailored black suit and still had his name tags attached to his outside pocket. He eyed Annie curiously as she took her seat, no doubt questioning her age and whether or not she was really qualified to be interrogating him. She had gotten used to this reaction from older members of the agency, and knew exactly how to handle it. She took a moment to once again analyze his façade and then she smiled widely at his scrutinizing gaze.

"Hello Senator Paolini, my name is Annie Walker."

The senator blinked during the silence of Annie's pause. He refused to answer her polite greeting with a response. If he was going to be treated like a criminal, he was going to act like one. He had no comprehension of just how childish such a response was, but he didn't care at this point. He knew they had found the data transfers. He also knew that he would be very unwise to answer any questions until his lawyer was present. Hopefully his connections could get him out of this.

"We know that data transfers were sent to China. Who were they sent to?" Annie knew he wouldn't answer before she asked the question. The Senator blinked once again. His calm, scrutinizing gaze burrowed deep underneath Annie's skin. She knew she didn't like him. There was something about him that just didn't sit right. "Senator it would be much wiser to communicate with us. If you refuse to cooperate, we will have no choice but to hand you over to the FBI and they will not be as forgiving. They'll be sure you end up in a dusty jail cell for a very long time. Cooperate with us, and you could get a more pleasing settlement that would help aid you on your journey back to your previous life."

The Senator once again returned her rousing speech with a silent, calm expression. "I will not answer any questions until my lawyer is present," he said quietly.

Annie sighed. "Well then we'll get your lawyer in here as soon as possible…for now, why don't you tell me who your source is?"

A small grin spread over the Senator's face. "Why don't you go contact my lawyer?"

Annie shook her head. "I'll leave you to rethink this decision of yours," she said as she rose and departed, leaving the Senator sitting all alone in the dark room. She sighed heavily as she closed the door behind her.

"They're always more difficult when they're guilty aren't they?" Anny turned to see Jai Wilcox walking down the hall.

"Yeah, you can say that again," Annie smiled. Jai was her first flirtatious encounter since Ben had left. They had never officially been on a date, but their flirting had taken a more serious tone recently when he had come to a cookout at her sister's house. Annie hadn't thought of that as a date, but a part of her wondered if Jai had taken it that way. Obviously Danielle had been taken with her new choice in a man but something continued to prevent their relationship from taking another level.

When Ben had returned to her that night in the guest house, she had realized that she may still have feelings for him, but this still didn't seem to match the reason for why she couldn't commit to Jai. Suddenly her thoughts turned to Auggie and his chiseled features. He had a smile and a look that could see into her heart despite the fact that he was blind.

She shook her head suddenly at the fond thoughts of her best friend and turned to walk beside Jai towards Joan's office. She didn't have much to report but as soon as she told Joan of Senator Paolini's lack of cooperation, she and Auggie could head over to his office to search the computers' hard-drives. She knew how excited he was to go out on such a mission considering he was never allowed out into the field very often. She smiled to herself at how happy she as for him.

"So you and Auggie are going to head out soon?" Jai asked, breaking her out of her thoughts. "I've been debriefed on the mission and I don't understand why they would send the transmissions to China. Something doesn't add up."

"As soon as Paolini starts talking, I'm sure we'll be able to piece it all together. There may be more information we can gather at the office."

"In the meantime, we're sending men to China. We've located the destination of the data transfer. They went directly to Hong Kong. We have intelligence there that may be able to help us."

"Let's hope so. This mission is so obscure. We have no real evidence besides the transmissions, which hopefully Auggie has fully translated by now." As they arrived at Joan's office, Annie could see Auggie inside with papers in his hands. "Speaking of translations, it looks like Auggie's got the intel."

Jai nodded, "Good luck." He smiled at Annie and then turned toward the office for the department of international affairs, no doubt, to give orders on who would be flying to Hong Kong in a few hours.

Annie returned his smile as he walked away before turning and walking through the door to the office. Joan looked up from her desk as Annie walked over and stood beside Auggie. He smelled of aftershave and cologne. It sent tingles down Annie's spine that she forced herself to ignore. "Do we have the translated data?" Annie said hopefully.

"Yeah, it was a blackmail message," Auggie explained. "It was a response that said the Senator would pay the requested 25 million dollars or his clients would be killed. My question is where would the Senator obtain 25 million dollars?"

"Maybe a search of the office will give us some more answers," Annie said. "We should start there. When we return, I'll question the Senator again. He was uncooperative during our first session. He refuses to answer any questions without his lawyer present."

"How many of his employees have been interrogated?" Joan asked.

"I'm not sure. I believe there are only three employees who were close enough to know anything about them, but I haven't received any word that they gave any useful information. Also, we should compile a list of the Senator's clients. We can put together a list if we find information at his office" Annie glanced at Auggie as he dropped the translated packet on Joan's desk. His muscles constricted as he reached forward and she noticed how veiny his large hands were. Annie was always struck by how strong Auggie was for being a computer expert.

"Let's get going to the office then," Auggie said. "The sooner we can gather any more information, the sooner we can figure out why the Senator is being blackmailed." He turned to grip Annie's shoulder as they left the room which sent another tingle down her spine. His scent clung to Annie and caused her head to spin a little. She wasn't sure what these feelings for Auggie were, but she couldn't deny she was attracted to him.


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys, thanks so much for reading. I haven't had much time to write because I've had school and a lot of work to catch up on, but I promise I'm going to try and write more so I can update more frequently.

Also, I changed the rating of the story, so for those of you who were looking forward to intense romance between Auggie and Annie…well there still will be intense passion and romance, but I decided I didn't want to make it an "M" rated story. It'll still be really good though, I promise.

Also, thanks for the reviews on the first chapter. I love to receive feedback on what I've written.

I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and I look forward to future reviews!


End file.
